


A offer for a dance

by Rogercat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dancing, Dancing and Singing, F/M, Music, Nargothrond, Pre-Canon, Romance, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Finduilas and Gwindor enjoys a joyful dance together





	A offer for a dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esmeraldablazingsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmeraldablazingsky/gifts).

One of the best things about Nargothrond were the festival mood that caught everyone, whatever her uncle threw one a fest for important days around the year. 

“I already feel ready for some dancing, with this music!”

Finduilas was not the only Elf who felt how the music seemed to make her feet almost run off towards the dance floor where the court musicians was playing a merry tune, several other couples was already there. 

“Pick a partner, darling, some of the dances are best suited for pairs,” her father Orodreth managed to tell her before his own wife pulled him out on the dance floor to join the other couples. 

“Princess!”

It was Gwindor, her good friend borderline very much possible suitor, who came up to her. 

“Would you like to dance?”

“Of course, Gwindor, it would please me so much!” 

It was impossible to be pulled into the joyful mood as they danced, laughing and smiling at each other. Even if they had not started a courtship yet, they both knew that their feelings was mutual. Life was good for them, and prayed for that this wonderful moment, where they held each other's hands while dancing together like in a neverending dream, would never be tainted. 

**Author's Note:**

> This couple seriously needs more happiness without the angst of canon, ok? 
> 
> (Treat for Princess Faelivrin because those two Elves needs happy moments!)


End file.
